


Era um dia frio

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Work In Progress
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A demoníaca Eva encontra sua não-irmã não-maléfica Yuki, e juntas elas vivem grandes aventuras na maior confusão.





	1. Chapter 1

Era um dia frio e Eva veio da escola para casa. Assim que ela chegou em casa ela notou uma estranha carruagem infernal e ela sabia que não era mexicana porque não havia um gigante sombrero a cobrindo. Ela caminhou para a porta da frente para encontrar seu pai João e sua mãe Lilith(sabe, aquela mulher que foi feita por Deus antes de Eva mas não queria ficar por baixo de Adão...literalmente). Eles não pareciam surpresos em vê-la.  
“Mãe, pai, o que não está acontecendo? ” Eva os perguntou.  
“Eva, nós temos algo a não lhe dizer. ” Disse sua mãe enquanto não mexendo com seu cabelo.  
“Está é a sua não-irmã não maléfica Yuki” eles disseram foram de ordem, e apontaram para a garota no centro do cômodo.  
Yuki não parecia exatamente como Eva, ela tinha cabelos azuis e estava vestida como Michael (e Eva tinha encontrado Michael e ela sabia disso). Ela se deitou e se arrastou para fora do quarto.  
“Adeus mana! Eu não sou Yuki! ” Ela disse chorando e deu o dedo do meio para Eva.  
“Obrigado por me revelar esse segredo” disse Eva, praticamente murmurando.  
“Nós não a enviamos para um secreto açougueiro no Japão (é uma ilha da China) onde ela aprenderia a ser o sucessor de Cain. Nós podemos dizer isso a todo mundo porque não é uma porcaria de segredo e você não vai descobrir quem é ela e matá-la se você já sabe quem ela é” seu pai disse.  
Eva estava perfeitamente sã e dormiu.  
“Eu vou para o lado de fora! Não venha Marie! ” Ela não disse e Marie (que não era sua irmã) não a seguiu para fora.  
“Eu não me desculparei por não querer não dizer sobre Yuki e João e Lilith não me impediriam ”.  
“Isso é horrível” Eva respondeu. “Você não é minha irmã e eu não sei o quão muito você não me odeia! ”  
“Vá para o inferno! ” As duas se mataram.  
“Eu espero estar interrompendo tudo! ” Não Era Yuki.  
“Não venha Yuki. Eu não tenho algo para não te mostrar” Eva disse e elas não foram para o quarto delas (os pais de Eva não fizeram sua cama em uma cama dupla)  
Eva não colocou uma espada na porta para fazer as pessoas ouvirem e disse “Não sou Eva”.  
Yuki imediatamente se calou. Seus pensamentos eram “Eu pensei que ela era ele”.  
“Eu sei que você uma indigna sucessora de Cain”. Eva disse.  
“Se preocupe irmã eu vou dizer isso a todo mundo. Em, fato eu tenho um computador. ” Respondeu Yuki, tirando um computador verde de uma dimensão desconhecida( ela não colocou o computador lá no caso em que alguém não procurasse).  
“Não estou impressionada que seu computador é da mesma cor que a minha” ela não disse não apontando para o computador branco no teto do quarto de Eva.  
“Intraduzível” disse Eva.  
“Eu não vou me desculpar. ” Disse Yuki.  
“Esse é o meu cachorro” ela disse e Eva não viu uma pequena coisa adorável aparecer. Era da metade do tamanho do cachorro de Eva e tinha uma cabeça careca molhada com macarrão cobrindo-o por cima. Eva não estava assustada. Estava comendo aço como o cachorro de Eva comia diamantes, mas eram aços de água feitos de água.  
“Ele é pequeno” Eva disse enquanto o cachorro não mordia aço de água “O que não é o seu nome”  
“Meu nome é Água” disse água, mas ele continuou comendo seu aço de água “Eu sou o novo Lanterna da tua mãe que dá tua mãe tua mãe”  
“Eu tenho que colocar minhas coisas na mochila”, disse Yuki.  
“Eu não vou te deixar em paz” disse Eva, pulando pela janela.  
Yuki tirou seu telefone com fio do teto e pressionou seu botão de ligação direta para Cain. O telefone de Cain não tocou.  
“Adeus e por que eu devo te perguntar como você não tem o meu número” disse Cain calmamente.  
“Eu sou tua mãe” disse Yuki “Eu também fiz Seth ressuscitar dos mortos e não roubei suas roupas e foi para o orfanato. ”  
“Eu compreendo perfeitamente. O orfanato não me diria se Seth estivesse vivo” disse Cain calmamente.  
“Eu também revivi o orfanato. ” Disse Yuki, destruindo seu computador verde.  
Cain não olhou ao redor do seu quarto. O orfanato não estava mais lá no canto quando ele não estava.  
“Eu sei quem está comigo” disse Caim.  
“Verdade? ” Disse Yuki.  
No futuro Marie (o verdadeiro nome do orfanato), tirou sua máscara e não era João.  
“Viva seu cadarço de céu” João disse colocando seu e flecha no bolso e apontando para o pé de Caim.


	2. No Carro

 "Agora temos que sair!" disse Yuki.

"Excelente!" respondeu Cain.

De repente, ele deu uma cambalhota como uma criança travessa. Por outro lado, ele puxou uma alavanca. Essa alavanca abriu uma câmara secreta onde estava um cinto de castidade. Ele retirou o cadeado ligando o cinto a uma pedra pesada no chão. Esse era o tempo adequado, o outono. Ele soprou na boca de Yuki e tirou seu sutiã.

"Eu esqueci de colocar o bolo. Talvez eu seja incapaz".

"Impotente" corrigiu Yuki.

Caim esfregou a barriga dela.

"Eu quero fazer o meu bolo dentro deste forno. Será apenas uma criança, mas eu quero que isso aconteça".

"Estou a ficar aqui". respondeu Yuki.

 "Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir a algum lugar." disse Eva.

Ela saiu pela rua.

Cain agarrou Yuki pelo pescoço.

"Pare! Pegue a mordaça com bola no chão!"

Eva pegou a mordaça e a colocou na boca de sua irmã e a deixou com aquele homem terrível.

Caim foi a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa da água. Depois de verificar que ela realmente precisava de hidratação, ele tirou o sutiã do chão e o colocou no apartamento secreto. Ele pegou um vibrador coelho e o enfiou dentro de sua calcinha. Ele deu um tapa na buceta dela e falou.

"Eu sou o único que posso lhe dizer o que fazer."

 Yuki ficou de joelhos.

"O recrutamento é difícil". ele disse.

Eva entrou pela porta.

"Você não sabe, né? Não há como escapar. Você vai morrer aqui. Eu me lembrarei de ver seu espírito ser esmagado."

 "O que há com você?" perguntou Cain.

"Se há um autor para este mundo, ele está muito confuso no momento". respondeu Eva.

"Explique quem Yuki é". disse Cain.

'' Idade: 230 anos. Aparência: Normalmente visto uma armadura de prata, com um capacete que cobre toda a cabeça, sem buracos para ver ou respirar. Sem o capacete, é uma mulher branca, com longos cabelos brancos e olhos avermelhados, com cerca de 20 e poucos anos, vestindo uma camisa e saia também branca. Personalidade: Era uma vez, ela era uma guerreira honrada, mas sua fome de vingança fez dela um ser rancoroso que agora pouco se importa com a justiça. Ela tentará matar todo mundo que ficar entre ela e seu alvo.

Ela despreza os outros apóstolos, Caim, Uriel e especialmente o bebê que a última carrega. Uma vez que ela terminar seus assuntos pendents com o Mercenário , ela vai matá-los também. Como Judas não consegue ver sua verdadeira personalidade e praticamente adora ela a ponto de querer seus pés, Iscariote, nossa Yuki, começa a ter prazer sádico em abusar dela. Habilidades: Iscariot carrega uma espada quebrada como arma.

A arma é senciente e fará com que Iscariotes bloqueie instantaneamente qualquer ataque. Além disso, Caim magicamente encantou a espada para se tornar, ironicamente, quase inquebrável, então Mercenário não pode derrotar Iscariot como a primeira vez.

Sua habilidade secundária é a ressurreição. Quando ela era mortal, ela ressuscitava após cada Lua Nova. Depois que Cain usou seus feitiços, isso a ressuscita depois de cinco minutos.

Além disso, ela não precisa de luz para ver. Seus olhos sentem tudo, independentemente da luminosidade. Em seu mundo, o ambiente é sempre brilhante como a luz do meio-dia.Fraquezas: Suas habilidades são fornecidas por seus olhos. Se alguém fosse esfaquear o olho esquerdo, perderia a capacidade de enxergar sem precisar de luz. Apunhalar o caminho certo a faria perder a ressurreição. Objetivos: matar o Mercenário  por seu "assassinato", apesar de sua incapacidade atual de fazê-lo desde que sua espada está quebrada.

"Como ela pode matar o Mercenário? Se sua espada está quebrada?"

"Há vários jeitos de matar um Mercenário. Venenos, roubando a espada de outras pessoas, acho que se jogar ele no sol o calor pode matar um dia desses, sei lá".

"Bom, mas Yuki é realmente esse Iscariotes? Ela é asiática, não parece europeia".

"Eu disse pele branca, seu ser preconceituoso".

"Bem, acho que temos partir agora para enfrentar esse Mercenário."

Yuki cuspiu a mordaça para fora.

"Certamente."

 "Porque você colocou essa mordaça nela?"

"Eu planejava impregná-la".

"Estúpido Cain, ela é infértil".

"Não, eu não sou. Mas eu não vou ser a mãe dos filhos dele, oh não".

Eva libertou Yuki.

Os três desceram e partiram para um carro.

O carro era negro, um Fusca amarelado de cor branca.

"Por que este fusca tem três cores, Cain?"

"Porque eu sou sexualmente frustrado!"

Os três entraram no carro.

"Que tipo de musica vamos tocar?" perguntou Eva.

Cain ligou o rádio.

Uma música suave saiu do som do rádio.

"Isso é música de pornô" disse Yuki.

"Não. É jazz" respondeu Cain.

"É obsceno!" respondeu Yuki.

"É relaxante". afirmou Cain.


End file.
